User talk:SeddieLove4ever
it is funny! it's so exciting! :DD haha and yep, i'm an admin! :) right now i'm the only one. xD if you'd like to be an admin, let me know! :) i have a list of rules and such linked on the main page so you can see what kinds of things we have to deal with. :) i want to choose admins very carefully, but i've talked to you a lot and i think you would make a good one, if you'd like the job! :) thank you for adding the pictures! :) i don't have any on the computer i'm on right now, so i couldn't. xD and yes! :) feel free to add any pages you'd like! :) haha haha she seems really nice!! :D i think it's great that she ships Gelanie and is a Christian, too! :D Hugs! :D Cupcake :) write me back here! 17:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) It sounds good to me!! :D ahaha all i ask is that if you're going to change something really huge (not like adding a page or anything. xD just like, an admin-type thing to change), just let me know so i won't be like, "what happened!? O.O" xDD Those sound really awesome! :D if i knew more about other pairings, i'd make some. but i usually ship the pairing that ends up happening. xD i honestly don't ship that many Crack Pairings. well, i ship Rikulette, if you know Kingdom Hearts? i think that Riku and Olette would be a cute couple. :) i'm so excited! :D this is going to be great! :) and thank you! :) really. xD i wouldn't have thought about this if i hadn't had someone else wanting to do it. xD hugs! :D Cupcake :) write me back here! 17:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC) hi dear! :D i do like that template! :D i don't know much about how to use templates, but it's a pretty one! :D i really have no idea about adding templates, sorry! D: that's something i'll have to learn how to do, i guess. xD oh yes, i LOVE Sharpay's boyfriend! :D he's adorable and hot! :) ahaha xD and i'll add things whenever i can! :) i'll probably wait until i watch the movies again because i don't want to miss anything important. :o but if you want to add some things for the time being, i can edit it if there are any problems with the English! :) however, your English is very good, so you might not even need me to fix anything! :) i'm doing pretty well! :) how are you? :o i do really enjoy that no one's really fighting a lot right now. :) i hate that it has to be that way! :P i want the show to hurry and get to the end of the plot and things so that we know how it all ends. maybe that would end the ship warring. the arguing over what's going to happen would stop, at least! :) P.S. i think they are! :) they never got together, so i guess so. xD i really can't believe Gelanie has its own page, either! :D it makes me so happy! :DD hugs! :D Cupcake :) write me back here! 01:51, October 23, 2011 (UTC)